Love Lost in Time
by Thegirlwonder09
Summary: An object of unknown orgin sends Agent Peggy Carter almost 70 years into the future. At first that seems like a disaster, until she realizes she isn't alone in this time. Disclamier to this summary. This belongs Caplover0704.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we here Howard?"Peggy Carter said as she stepped into an abandoned warehouse. The eccentric scientist flashed a sleazy grin and pulled off a sheet to reveal a tiny box with wires sticking out of it.

"Look at this! It has the same energy levels as the tesseract!"Howard said, obviously exicted.

"How is that possible? The tesseract disapeared along with-"Peggy stopped, tears forming in her eyes talking about her lost love. Peggy and Howard gave a moment of silence for the fallen soldier.

"It does have the same levels though. Science does not lie!" Howard said, breaking the silence. What he didn't notice was Peggy going forward to touch the box. "Peggy no!" Howard yelled, just as Peggy's fingertips touched the box. A strange light emitted from the box as the same light enveloped Peggy.

"How-"was Peggy's last words before she disapeared in a bright flash of light, like a cheap magic trick. Howard closed his eyes to protect them from the light. When he opened them, the box and Peggy, were gone.

Of course, it was the moment as Pepper finally forgived him for being him, with their lips almost touching, when a women fell in between them.

"Oh come on! How did someone even fall from up there! Did Clint let someone in the vents again. Because I'm going to have a word with that son of a-"he was cut off looking down at the women."Aunt Peggy?"he said in disbelief. The women stirred at the sound of his voice, mumbling something about killing Howard. She suddenly opened her eyes, startling Pepper and Tony.

"Where's Howard?"She said in a distinctly British accented voice. Peggy looked at the Howard look-a-like, waiting for an anwser.

"Aunt Peggy?"Tony repeated again in awe.

"Who are you? And why are you calling me Aunt?"

"My name is Tony Stark. I'm the son of Howard Stark."

"That's absurd! Howard doesn't have any children! At least, none that we know of."

"Aunt Peg, what year is it?"

"One, I'm not your aunt, and two it's 1945."

"Aunt Peg, it's 2015." Peggy staring up at the man claiming to be Tony with black spots appearing before her. She saw the strawberry blonde women and Tony leap toward her before the world went dark.

Peggy slowly opened her eyes to see the women that was with Tony patting a warm washcloth to Peggy's forehead. Peggy could hear mens voices in the background and could hear the beeping of a machine. She slowly turned her head to meet with the sight of a box with images on it.

"That's a TV,"The women said. Peggy turned her gaze back to the women, now wondering what her name was."I'm Pepper,"The women said, answering Peggy's thoughts.

"Peggy. What's a TV?"

"It's a box with pictures that come together in a film."

"So it's like a moving picture?"

"Exaxctly!"Peggy went back to the "TV" and immediately let out a small shriek, for she saw her lost love on TV.

"Captain America saved people from a burning building today, down in lower New York City. We are here with one of the..."Peggy looked back at Pepper.

"That's Steve. How is that Steve! He landed in the Arctic ocean. He's dead."

"Steve? Oh no he's very much alive. I mean, he is supposed to make dinner for us tonight so."

"You know Steve?"Peggy gaped at Pepper.

"Of course. I mean, he is a part of the Avengers."Peggy just kept gaping at her.

"Peggy!"She heard as she saw Steve himself come running in, only to hug her, not kissing her on the mouth.

"Steve?"

 **I beg of you to review. Tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So for the last chapter, I am very sorry if it seemed vauge. I had a really good chapter, and then I forgot to press save. Always have a backup or take a screen shot of it. Anyway, hopefully this will be better. Any changes you want me to do, PM me or just put it in a review.**

"Steve?" Peggy said, in disbelief, as she stared into the face of her lost love.

"How did you get to this century? No hold on, how are you doing?" Steve asked, scanning her over to see if she had any injuries. His gaze drifted back to her face and gave her a small smile. That smile sent butterflies all throughout her stomach and that's when it hit her. Steve really was here. It wasn't another dream where he was there, in front of her and then gone. No, this was really him, not a ghost of him. Steve looked at her in puzzlement, wondering why Peggy was staring at him for so long when Peggy grabbed Steve's face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. She put all of her longing for him in the kiss, all of her sorrow of losing him, just pouring it all into the kiss. The one thing she didn't notice was he didn't kiss her back. She finally realeased her grip on him and slowly backed out of the kiss. The first thing she noticed was Steve's face looked like a tomato.

"Wha-um-ah?" Steve stammered, face still **very** red. Peggy in response, blushed as well, but instead of bright red, it was a light crimson color.

"Steve, I haven't seen you for a year. We all thought you were dead. I thought you were dead. But we never stopped looking for you." Peggy took a deep breath, and just as she was opening her mouth to spill her deep feelings for him, the door opened and a man with messy long hair walked in.

"Captain? There is a crisis in the lower of the city of New York. Tony requests your presence at once. The Black Widow also requests your presence. She says she has a question aimed for you before you head into battle."

"Coming Thor."

"By the way, Tony and Bruce have destroyed the living room in an experiment of the sciences."

"Not again." Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it look even more boyish. "I'm coming." The man nodded and walked out the room, his blood red cape swishing behind him. Steve turned his gaze back to her and said a quick apology before stepping out of the room. Peggy leaned back in the array of pillows behind her and touched her lips, smiling as she memorized the feeling of Steve's lips on hers.

Steve slipped out of the elevator and into Black Widow's door as carefully as he could. Which meant he tripped over a pillow laying in the middle of the living room floor.

"Steve? Is that you?" a voice called out from the bathroom.

"Yeah Nat, it's me," Steve said, still laying face first in the carpet of her living room. Natasha walked out of the bathroom, zipping up her catsuit and came upon Captain America with his arms splayed out in front of him and just lying there. She sighed and kicked him in the side. He groaned and rolled over to lay on his back.

"What?" He said, staring up at her. She leaned down to be face to face with him.

"Did you buy it?" She said, with a face of a little girls. Steve chuckled.

"Didn't you get the email?"

"No," Natasha said with a sigh. "My stupid email locked me out. I blame Clint. I think he changed my password. So did you buy it?"

"Yes I did Nat." Natasha smiled and flopped down next to the Captain. They were silent until Steve spoke up. "Hey Nat?"

"Yeah Rogers?" Natasha said, turning over to face him.

"Don't we have to save lower New York from a crisis?"

"I knew we had to do something." She stood up and leant her hand to help up Steve.

"Let's go kick some ass Romanoff."

"Don't you mean-" she was interuppted as Clint dropped in from the vents.

"Guys, Tony is getting impatient in the quinjet. He's starting to try to get Bruce to hulk out in the quinjet." The soldier and the spy both sighed, looking at each other before heading out the door down to the landing where the quinjet was.

"Peggy, how are you feeling?" Pepper asked the British woman.

"I'm good thank you for asking Pepper," Peggy replied. "Um I have some questions about Steve."

"Shoot."

"How has he been in this time period? I mean without anyone from our period of time?"

"He's getting used to it. He has been in the 21 century for almost four years now. Um well you haven't died yet. So he visits aged Peggy Carter almost every Sunday. Last year he found his comrade, Bucky Barnes and is still searching for him-"

"Wait Bucky? No Bucky died."

"Well according to Steve, Bucky survived the fall and was made into the Winter Soldier, an assassin. He has no memory of Steve, or of the 1900's. It seems that his memory got erased." Peggy just sat there, taking it in that one of her fallen comrades still lived.

"Would you like me to keep going?" Peggy nodded.

"Does he have anyone? Like, romantically?" Peggy asked Pepper. At that Pepper threw back her head and laughed.

"Steve? That man would never even know if a woman was flirting with him. To have a girlfriend would be a miracle. Now, my boyfriend Tony, tries to set him up with women all the time. Granted they always fail since Steve never goes on them. I think the only dates he has been on is with Sharon Carter, your great-niece, and I think his partner."

"I have a great-niece?"

"Oh yes and she is beautiful. Though, they only went on one date."

"And his partner?"

"Ah yes, Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow. She used to be an assassin working for the group KGB. She and Rogers have been partners since about two or three years ago. They are like best friends and do a lot of things together. Tony once claimed he had footage of them sleeping together in the same bed, but when he tried to show it to the other Avengers, there was no trace of such film. Tony was afraid to go to sleep for a month after the threat Steve and Natasha gave him. But I have to admit, Steve and Natahsa would be cute. I think he's the only other one who knows about her past. And the other one is her best friend."

"So does Steve have feelings for this Natasha?" Pepper just chuckled at that.

"If he does, I doubt he will ever reveal them. That man can't even talk to a woman without his face turning into a tomato." Pepper looked at Peggy's face, trying to get a read on her emotions.

"When Steve died, I hoped I would get the chance to see him, talk to him even before I died. I just believed he didn't die, and what do I see, he never died! And I got my wish."

"And I'm very happy for you Peggy," Pepper said, truly happy for the woman.

"Now who was that messy blonde haired man?"

 **Yay! I hope you guys liked it. And hopefully you review. If you see any spell mistakes or any info wrong about the Avengers, PM me or leave it in a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been like a month since I updated. I was in Norway for two weeks visiting family. Best place ever! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Hey Nat?" Steve said walking into the spy's bedroom.

"Yeah Steve?"

"What are you looking for?" He said, as the spy was currently halfway underneath her bed.

"I dropped the ball." Steve groaned and sat down next to his best friends ass.

"Why would you even drop the freaking ball." She slid out from underneath the bed and glared up at him.

"Yeah because I just wanted to be covered in dust bunnies and touching God knows what underneath that bed that I dropped the damn ball. What do you think Steve!" He gave a small chuckle and stared at Natasha with those damn baby blue eyes.

"I think your clumsy." Natasha stopped moving for a second, then stared up at Steve with a sly grin.

"If I'm clumsy, maybe we can test that theory out with me throwing my knifes at you." Steve gulped, even more afraid of her then he usually was.

…..

"Hey Steve!" Peggy called out to the blonde soldier walking past her room.

"Oh hey Peggy," Steve said, walking into her room. Peggy blushed, noticing that Steve was wearing a skin tight white tank top, accentuating his already defined muscles.

"Where you headed to?"

"Oh I'm headed to the gym to spar with Natahsa. Oh Natasha is my-"

"Your partner?" Steve stared at Peggy in disbelief, wondering how she knew who Natasha was. "Oh Pepper told me who she was." Well that answered that question.

"Well yeah, Nat and I have a score to settle. She beat me in the last spar we had and this time, I am going to beat her."

"You call her Nat?"

Steve smiled at that question. "Yeah and in turn she calls me Rogers or old man or Cap. She never lets me forget that I'm 97. But hey that's what makes her Natasha."

"You know I haven't heard Natasha's last name. Can you tell me what it is." Steve froze up like a computer when too many screens are on. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice like heaven(to Steve at least)came into the room.

"The Black Widow requests your presence in the sparing arena. She also told me to inform you and I quote"Oh Rogers, you stalling because you don't want me to kick your ass? Well too bad Cap. Cause you are going down." She also told me for you to get down there in the next five minutes or Cold War." When Steve heard the words Cold War, his face lost all color. Peggy on the other hand screamed when a British voice came out of nowhere. "Oh I'm sorry Agent Carter, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is J.A.R.V.I.S., the AI created by Tony Stark ."

"Oh well, I see you already know my name." Peggy said, regaining her posture.

"I have to go. You heard what Natasha said," Steve said standing up.

"Hold on Steve. What does Cold War mean?" Steve just walked out of the room, not talking as she yelled after him. She sat back against her bed, her arms crossed.

….

"You were off your game today,". Natasha said as she stared at her partner drying off all the sweat collected while sparing with her.

"Well, since you said Cold War, I've been afraid you would actually do it." Natasha just laughed.

"Rogers, it's me. Do you think I could live with the Cold War going on for a month?"

"You were going to let it go on for a month!" Steve particularly yelled at Natasha. She just cackled as she walked out of the sparring arena. Steve threw back his head and groaned, to then standing up and chasing after his partner.

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter! If you guys noticed any spelling mistakes or information wrong about the avengers, just PM me or leave it in a review. Also stupid fan fiction will not let me type mrs or mr or ms. i know I just did it but when I did it above and saved it did not save. Yatzee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers of** **fan fiction! I hope you like this story. My goal is by the 7th chapter, I get at least 50 reviews. So enjoy this chapter and please don't hate on the writing.**

"Steve!" yelled Natasha, her voice full of panic. Steve immediately dropped the book he was reading and ran toward the sound of Natasha's voice.

"Nat! Whats wr-" He abruptly stopped as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Steve, help me." He couldn't take it anymore he burst out laughing.

"N-nat, why are y-you covered in b-bubbles?" he managed to say before bursting into more peals of laughter. In front of him, was the infamous Black Widow covered in bubbles.

'I was trying to get her in the bath." She said, pointing to a small figure in the bath tub, her appearance covered by bubbles.

"You could have asked me for help." At that, Natasha turned her head to Steve and glared daggers at him.

"This was my day to take care of her. That means everything she needs, I have to do. You don't ask for my help, so I don't ask for your help." Steve finally managed to stop laughing and with a small smile, walked over to the figure masked by bubbles and picked her up.

"Aren't you glad I'm here now?" Steve said, talking to his partner, still on the ground and covered in bubbles.

"You are so going to get it."Natasha said, still glaring at him. Steve threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm looking forward to that." He flashed her a quick smile and walked out of the room. "Are you hungry?" Natasha could hear her partner say to the little girl as he walked down the hall. What the little girl said next, Natasha couldn't hear.

…..

Peggy had finally gotten permission to leave the hospital room and was now able to walk freely around the Avengers tower. She had just walked into the living room when she saw a certain soldier in a heated argument with a fiery red head.

"Steve, I said no, I don't want to."

"Nat, I don't care, you promised me."

"I said no such thing! Listen here soldier, you can not boss me around."

"And why can't I? You boss me around all the time!"

"Yeah because I'm stronger than you!"

"Um you? I had the serum **before** you. You remember that right?"

"Well you were asleep for seventy years. On the other hand, I trained in those 70 years. You have got nothing on me Cap."

"Lets settle this here and now." As soon as Steve said that, both of them rolled up there sleeves, and whipped out Wii remotes. They sat down and pressed play to MarioKart.

"Oh, you are so going down Steve."

"That's what you think Nat." Peggy just stood there, dumbfounded. They were aruging over..a video game?

"Steve?" The said man turned his head and when he caught sight of peggy, he smiled. He pressed pause on the game.

"Hey!"whined Natasha.

"Peggy, aren't you supposed to be up in the hospital wing?"

"Oh Tony released me earlier today. I came up here to get some food and look, I ran into you!" She shyly smiled at Steve, who in turn gave her a big smile.

"Steve are we going to finish our game or not?" fumed an angry red head. Steve slapped his hand to his head.

"Peggy, I forgot! You haven't met Natasha yet." Steve turned to the red head and hauled her up. "Peggy, meet Natasha. Nat, meet Peggy." Natasha smiled warmly at the woman. Peggy held out her hand to shake Natasha's hand. Natasha took it.

"So, I hear your Steve's partner, is that right?" Natasha nodded and tried to throw her arm over Steve's shoulder, but failed. he laughed and she hit him in the arm before jumping on his back.

"Yep, the old man and I have have been partner's for almost three years now. Best partnership in all of S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

"Tasha, are you kidding me! What about us?" Peggy turned to see an man clad in a suit.

"Clint, I love you, but Steve and I get along better."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Well for one, Steve and i can finish our job in the estimated time, while we can't."

"Ok well most of the time it's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, your fault. On every mission, you always disappear for almost half n hour. What could you possible be doing in that time?" Her response was her face becoming beet red. Steve laughed, actually knowing why she would disappear.

"I'm confused, who are you?" Peggy said. Clint, Natasha, and Steve turned to look at her, having forgotten she was there.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Clint a.k.a Hawkeye, Natasha's old partner. Are you Peggy?"

"Oh, yes I am." Clint smiled at her. Peggy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of an explosion and a roar. Clint, Steve, and Natasha exchanged glances.

"Run!" They all screamed. Steve immediately grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her with him as they ran out the room. Clint just disappeared into the vents. Peggy just stood there, wondering what the roar was and why everyone seemed terrified by it. She shrugged and went to the fridge to grab what she came for. Decent food.

 **I hope the characters won't to OC. If you guys noticed any spelling mistakes or info wrong about the avengers, just leave it in a review or PM me. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if the last chapter seemed way to OC. I was in a humor mode.**

"Tony."

"Yes Bruce?"

"I hate you."

"But what did I do?"

"Tony. Did you forgot what just happened five minutes ago?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I don't regret anything."

"You made me destroy half of the lab!"

"At least it wasn't the whole lab this time! Your getting better!"

"Tony. Next time I hulk out, I am going to kill you."

"You know what, I think Pepper needed me for a meeting..."

...

"Steve?"

"Yeah Peggy?" The blonde soldier said, back turned to her due to him putting something in the oven.

"Where's your partner, Natasha?" Steve pulled out from the stove and turned to face Peggy.

"Oh she had something to do today. She'll be back tonight though. Just in time for dinner."

"If she missed dinner, I would feel so bad for her. This looks..so amazing."

"Thank you Peggy."

"I didn't knwo you could cook so well."

"Well, my mom taught me some very usefull things before she passed away."

"Capsicle!"

"Stark, go away," Steve said as Tony sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey Aunt Peg! What's up?"

Peggy sighed, not even doubting that this was Howard's son. "Tony, I told you. I'm not your Aunt."

"Ah Aunt Peg, that's where you are wrong. You are my Aunt. Your just not the version I know." Tony said, as he smiled like a manic.

"Stark, where's Bruce?" Steve asked.

"Bruce? Oh I made him hulk out and now he's mad at me. I couldn't possibly know why he would be mad at me!"

"You made him hulk out! Wait so that's what why we heard the Hulk shout," Steve said.

"Who's Bruce?" Peggy said, while also wondering who the Hulk was.

"Oh he's one of the Avengers. He has a serum kind of like Cap's, but it makes him become huge and green and not Brucie."

"Tony are you being an idiot agian?" said Natasha as she walked into the room.

"Nat, you have it all wrong. He's always an idiot," said Clint as he walked in right behind her.

"Natashile and Legolas ganging up on me. This just makes my day guys!" Tony exlclaimed, with a crestfallen look on his face.

"Stark, you've had it coming," Steve said as Natasha walked over to him and high fived her.

"Cap. You know just how to break my heart."

"Is he always like this?" Peggy asked. All the Avengers in the room(minus Tony) looked at each other and answered in unison.

"Yes."

"Guys!"

...

"Hey Steve?"

"Yeah Nat?"

"Where are the keys to the car?" Natasha said, walking around the living room, looking underneath papers and other things.

"Nat. Their on the hook."

"Oh there they are!" Natasha walked over to them, picking them up with a smile on her face.

"Wait Nat."

"Hm?" Steve smiled and walked over to Natasha and kissed her.

"I love you." Natasha smiled.

"I love you too." As Natasha closed the door, she took off a necklace hidden underneath her shirt. On it was an engament ring and a wedding ring. "I'm so lucky to have married you."

 **Sorry it was short, but I hoped you liked it. The next few chapters will probably have a lot of humor in it. I am watching Psych, which is amazing and has a lot of humor in it. I also have pneumonia, so humor makes me feel so much better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! It's been almost two years since I updated this fanfiction. Hopefully I can update regularly now that my schedule has cleared up.**

 **Disclaimer:None of the Avengers belong to me, no matter how much I hope they could.**

"Steve," Natasha called, wondering where in the hell her husband could be.

"I'm in here!" a voice called back.

"Steve, where is 'here'?"

A tall blond man, with baby blue eyes and muscles that any girl would drool over, walked into the room where his lovely, yet very deadly wife was. "Sorry Nat. I was checking out the kitchen. I think we need to add an island in the middle, with stools so we can eat there in the morning." He glanced over at his wife, trying to discern from her expression what she thought of his idea.

"Steve," she said with a hint of pride in her voice, "that sounds wonderful. I really think Ellie will like it." She paused, and looked over at Steve. "You don't think this will be to hard on her, right? I mean, I know she's only three, but still. All she's known is our apartment. How do you think she will do in the country, away from the bustling city?"

Steve chuckled at his wife's obvious worry for their daughter's transition from New York City to the nice countryside that is hard to find near NYC. He walked over to her and bundled her into a hug. "Nat, she'll be fine. This will be good for her. And for us. We can finally go outside with her without wearing crazy disguises so no one knows that the fearsome Black Widow and America's savior, Captain America, have a child. This will be good for her. Trust me," he said with a look of certainty on his face. She pulled back from Steve and nodded, showing she agreed with him.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a small voice cried out, and a little girl jumped into Steve's arms, while he caught the girl like it was second nature. "I like it here," the girl said. "Is this where we're gonna live?"

Natasha looked her daughter straight in the eyes, and brushed a piece of dark blonde hair that looked red sometimes in the sun. "Yes, yes it is."

"Yay!" the little girl cheered. "I want to paint my room like a meadow!" Steve and Natasha chuckled at their daughter's obvious excitement for moving.

"Sure Ellie," Steve said. "We'll paint your room like a meadow." Ellie smiled, and the little family stood in the living room of their new home.

* * *

"Aunt Peg? Where are you?" Tony Stark yelled. A head, full of dark curls popped up from behind a counter.

"I'm over here Tony. And for god's-sake can you please just call me Peggy?" She moaned in exasperation. The billionaire winked at her, and shook his head slightly.

"No can do Aunt Peg." She threw a dish rag at him as he ran away laughing.

"Ugh, he's like a child who just won't grow up."

"I can agree with you on that," a voice said from the living room. Peggy screamed, thinking she was alone this whole time. "Oh miss, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the voice said again, standing up now. Peggy blinked, because after meeting many of the superheroes who were part of the Avengers, this man looked nothing like Avenger material. He was about 5'10, wore a lab coat and had rounded glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "Hi...Peggy is it?" she nodded, still quite unsure who this man was. He only smiled. "Hi, I'm Bruce Banner." She only gaped in return.

"Your...you're the Hulk?" she managed to gasp out. The smile on his face faded a little, as if he didn't like to be reminded of his alter ego.

"Yes, yes I am."

"You don't look like you're huge or green."

"No, I suppose not. I only become the Hulk when I'm needed. Or when Tony," he said that name with a hint of mild anger, "makes me mad. Most of the time though, I look like your everyday average scientist." Peggy nodded, as if that made complete sense to her.

"Do you know where Steve is? I need to talk to him," Peggy said.

"He's on a mission with Natasha. They should hopefully be back within the month."

"The month? They could be gone that long?" Peggy said in disbelief.

"Yep, missions can take a while, even if you're as trained as Steve and Natasha."

"Well, thank you Bruce. And nice to meet you."

"Likewise." With that parting note, they both went back to what they were doing. Bruce went back to his book, and Peggy went back to the kitchen to try to figure out where the blender could be.

 **I hope you liked that chapter. Please tell me if I got any Avenger facts wrong!**


End file.
